


That One Obnoxious Couple

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, POV Outsider, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: No one was expecting Tsukishima to be an affectionate person when in a relationship.As usual, Tsukishima likes to prove them all wrong in the most obnoxious way possible.





	That One Obnoxious Couple

**i.**   
"This isn't fair," Hinata said, voice petulant.

Kageyama glanced in his direction to see what the problem was.

Tsukishima was standing at the bench with Hinata. He had Hinata's water bottle in his hand and his arm stretched above his head so Hinata couldn't reach it. There was a smirk on Tsukishima's lips as he stared down at Hinata.

"Give it here," Hinata insisted, jumping a bit. He was more than capable of jumping high enough to get it, but Tsukishima leaned back everytime Hinata went to grab it, ensuring that Hinata couldn't grab the bottle from his hands unless he was willing to knock both of them down onto the bench.

Kageyama thought this was exactly the kind of thing Hinata should have expected when he agreed to go out with Tsukishima. He could think of very few people who had a worse personality than Tsukishima - as far as bad personalities went Kageyama couldn't think of anyone worse than Oikawa - and he didn't think any of them would be particularly fun to date. Especially not someone who seemed to get so much amusement out of teasing Hinata.

"Sure," Tsukishima agreed, after Hinata hit the ground again, "but you have to give me a kiss first."

Hinata stared at Tsukishima for a moment before saying, "That's all you wanted? A kiss?"

"Yup."

"You're dumb," Hinata remarked. "I would have kissed you anyway."

"It's more fun this way," Tsukishima said. He moved his wrist a bit, waterbottle jiggling in his hand. "So? Kiss?"

Hinata didn't respond. Instead he stepped close to Tsukishima and lifted himself up onto his toes. Tsukishima bent to meet him in the middle. The kiss was a quick one, nothing more than a soft peck.

When Hinata went to pull away, Tsukishima wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him there. He insisted, "Another."

"We're in practice," Hinata said. "Kageyama won't toss to me if I make him wait!"

"You should re-hydrate before you go running around more," Tsukishima said. He bumped his nose against Hinata's, saying, "Kiss."

Hinata groaned, but lifted up to kiss Tsukishima again.

Once again, when he went to pull away Tsukishima tightened his grip on his waist. "Another."

This time Hinata didn't complain, just lifting up to connect their lips again.

Kageyama turned away, clicking his tongue. His face fell hot with embarrassment. He knew Hinata was an idiot, but he didn't think he was stupid enough to do something like that in the middle of the gym where anyone could see him. Maybe Tsukishima's bad personality was effecting Hinata more than they'd thought.

 

 

 **ii.**  
Ukai glanced around the gym, taking in each of the students scattered around. They didn't have very many players, so it was easy to tell that one of them was missing.

He called out, "Where's Ennoshita?"

"He got called out by one of the girls from class one called him out," Narita answered.

Ukai barely had to time to process what he'd been told before Nishinoya and Tanaka were screeching, "A confession?!"

Ukai sighed. He was going to have to start practice a little later.l than usual. It was easier to let these two run wild than to try and reign them in.

"Chikara got a confession?" Nishinoya questioned. The second years had been clustered together as they waited for practice to start, but now Nishinoya was pushing himself right up into Narita's space. "Really? Really?"

"It was one of the girls from my class?" Tanaka asked. "Who was it! Who, who, who!!"

"Um...uh..." Narita looked up for a moment, thinking. Finally he said, "I think...it was...Nanase?"

In unison Nishinoya and Tanaka let out a loud, "Ack!"

"Nanase is so cute," Nishinoya exclaimed. "Chikara's so lucky!"

Tanaka followed up with, "I want a girl as cute as Nanase to confess to me!"

"Me too!" Nishinoya cried.

"I want a girlfriend!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"Me too!"

"Tch." Ukai resisted the urge to close his eyes as Tsukishima made his irritation known. The first year was only going to rile the wild duo up even more.

The second years rose to the challenge instantly. Tanaka growled out, "You got a problem, Tsukishima?"

"You're being annoying," Tsukishima said. The first years had spent most of the first half of the year in pairs, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi separated from Kageyama and Hinata, but now the four of them were together more and more. Right now the four of them were standing near Yachi. Ukai had heard them talking about plans for the weekend when they'd first walked into the gym "Your too loud. It's obnoxious."

"You just don't understand!" Tanaka said.

Ukai was sure he had an entire rant ready about how amazing girls were and why having a girlfriend was an essential part of high school life, but Tsukishima spoke before he could start it.

"You're right," Tsukishima agreed. It was shocking enough that the entire gym went eerily quiet. Ukai was surprised for half a moment, then he noticed Tsukishima moving. He leaned so he could bump against Hinata, reaching down to grab his hand and lock their fingers together. "I actually spoke to the person I liked and asked them out instead of spending all my time whining about not being confessed to."

Before the duo could get properly worked up, Ukai was sure they would have snatched Hianta from Tsukishima's grasp and given him another speech about how he was too good to be dating someone with as bad a personality as Tsukishima, the gym door opened.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Ennoshita said.

Tanaka and Nishinoya's attention shifted immediately.

"Chikara!" Nishinoya exclaimed. He and Tanaka ran over to him. "Chikara! Narita said Nanase confessed to you!"

As Ennoshita was bombarded with questions, Ukai heard Hinata say, "You didn't confess to me Kei."

"Who cares," Tsukishima said. We still got together before either of them figured out how to talk to Shimizu."

 

 

 **iii.**  
The first years sat in class four, because Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were the only ones who shared a class, with a group of desks shoved together. At first Tsukishima complained about all of them bothering him at lunch when they first started eating together, but nowadays he just sighed as they moved the desks around him.

They were arranged so Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat on one side with Hinata and Kageyama across from them. Yachi sat at the end, near Kageyama and Yamaguchi.

"Oh!" Hinata said, suddenly. Yachi had been talking to Yamaguchi about what the advanced classes were doing in their math lessons, but now she glanced over at Hinata. "Tsukishima."

Hinata stuck to Tsukishima's last name when they were in classes, but outside of them he used Tsukishima's first name. Tsukki was still reserved solely for Yamaguchi. Yachi had been embarrassed the first time she'd heard Hinata call for 'Kei,' but she was growing used to it now. Just like she was getting used to the way Tsukishima spread himself out under the desks so his knees would be bumping against Hinata's. She'd tripped over her own feet the first time she's noticed that.

"Anh?" Tsukishima said. He'd been staring off into space as he tended to do, not interested in math or the conversation Hinata and Kageyama were having about volleyball. "What?"

"My mom is teaching Natsu how to make bentos, so Natsu helped her make mine today" Hinata said. He'd just unwrapped his lunch when he called for Tsukishima, but now he took the top off the box. "And Natsu asked me to share with you."

"I don't mind," Tsukishima said, leaning forward a bit to peer at what Hinata had. Yachi could tell from her seat that it looked a little less put together than usual, but she figured that was Natsu's influence. "But why?"

"She likes you," Hinata said, shrugging a bit. "I think you're her favorite other than Yachi."

Yachi smiled a bit. She'd gone to Hinata's house to help him study a few times and she liked his little sister. She'd always wanted a little sister of her own, so she didn't mind playing with Natsu when she and Hinata needed a break. A few times they'd gotten so wrapped up in their imaginary tea parties that they forgot to go back to studying.

The happiness in her expression was replaced with confusion when she saw the look Tsukishima was shooting her. He didn't look happy. He actually looked a little jealous. Yachi didn't see anything to be jealous about however. She might spend a lot of time with Hinata, but her relationship with him had never been anything near what his relationship with Tsukishima was.

Before she could think much more on it, Tsukishima focused back on Hinata.

"Okay," Tsukishima said. Then he leaned forward, opening his mouth with an audible, "Aah."

Hinata didn't so much as hesitate, picking up one of the egg rolls up with his chopsticks and holding them out in Tsukishima's direction.

As Tsukishima closed his lips, Yachi's cheeks flamed up and Yachi turned her eyes away. There was something incredibly intimate about feeding someone else.

There was no competition for Hinata's affection, but Tsukishima had definitely gotten his point across.

 

 

 **iiii.**   
"Ah," Yamaguchi said as he stepped outside. The third years didn't participate in club activities as much now that Nationals had passed, but all four of them had come by to practice with everyone today. Afterwards, Daichi had insisted on taking them all out for pork buns even though he wasn't captain anymore. There'd been some weak protests, but ultimately Suga had just laughed as he swung his arm around Ennoshita's shoulders and declared that since Daichi was buying for everyone else the new captain should pay for the third years. "It's colder than I thought it'd be."

It was late enough into the winter that most of them had stopped bundling up the way they had earlier in the season. It hadn't been too cold when they left the gym,warm enough that most of them had walked over without their jackets on, but now that the sun had gone down a chill had set in.

"You should've put on your jacket," Sugawara said, clicking his tongue a little bit. The third years were all authority figures in their own right, but Sugawara was the one that seemed to worry about them all the most. Or at least, the one that worried about the team in a reasonable way. Asahi worried about all of them in a way that was just a little bit too much for them to take him seriously. He glanced around the group, taking in just how many of them had their jackets around their waists or in their bags. "You all should have put them on. You're going to catch a cold and then no one's going to be able to practice."

"Yeah, but it was nice out earlier!" Nishinoya exclaimed.

"You had to have known it was going to get colder."

"I did," Tsukishima said.

Sugawara glanced over at him, feeling a little suspicious. Tsukishima was standing behind Hinata. Since the group of them were standing together while they spoke rather than walking, Tsukishima had his chin rested on Hinata's head and his hands shoved into the pockets of Hinata's jacket. Hinata's hands were tucked into the jacket as well, leading Sugawara to believe the two of them were probably holding hands.

Not sure exactly what kind of trap he was laying, but certain there was one because this was /Tsukishima/, he said, "You didn't bring your jacket either, Tsukishima."

"Yeah, but that's because I don't need it," Tsukishima said. He pulled Hinata closer to him. The shorter boy was so used to being moved around that he didn't even pause in his conversation with Kageyama, just stepped back as Tsukishima wanted. Curling around his boyfriend, Tsukishima said, "Shouyou will keep me warm."

Sugawara felt his eye twitch.

He tried not to show favorite, but he was definitely leaning towards Kageyama and Yamaguchi right now.

He didn't have any desire to see his underclassmen cuddling up with each other when he hadn't had a date of his own in ages.

 

 

 **iiiii.**   
"Kei," Akiteru said, pushing his little brother's door open. Hinata shuffled close to him, looking as though he was trying to peek into the room, so Akiteru pushed the door open a little further and shifted so he could fit into the doorway with him. "Shouyou is here."

It was a Saturday morning, so Akiteru wasn't terribly surprised to find that the only trace of Kei was the giant lump under Kei's comforter. He had never really been a morning person, preferring to sleep as late as possible before he had to get up and deal with the world. Given that, he didn't understand why Kei had invited Shouyou over so early. They had practice that afternoon, so if they just wanted to see each other as some point today Shouyou could have come over shortly before that.

His mom hadn't seemed too surprised about Shouyou showing up, though, so maybe this was normal for the two of them.

"Kei," Akiteru repeated when he didn't seem to move at all.

"I heard you," Kei said, speaking in a low, sleepy growl. He shifted around so he could peek his head out from under his blankets, glaring at him. "Just let him in and go away."

Used too Kei's attitude in the morning, Akiteru just pushed the door open and gestured his head in that direction. "Go ahead, Shouyou."

"Alright," Shouyou said. "Thank you for letting me in!"

"No problem," Akiteru dismissed.

Shouyou ducked under his arm, making his way into the bedroom.

Shouyou was so full of energy that Akiteru was expecting him to bug Kei until he got out of bed, but instead Shouyou just tugged gently at the edge of Kei's blanket. Kei lifted his arm, the blanket going along with it, and Shouyou crawled under the blanket with him. There was a bit of shifting as the two of them got comfortable, but eventually they settled with Kei pressed against Shouyou's back with his face buried in the smaller boy's hair and his arms wrapped around him. Given how closely they were pressed together, Akiteru was sure their legs were probably tangled together under the blankets.

Akiteru couldn't help it if his expression got a little sharp.

He loved his little brother more than any other person in the world, but he knew that Kei was kind of a brat. He couldn't understand how he'd ended up with a snuggle buddy before Akiteru had.

"Aki," Kei said. Akiteru focused back on the two boys, finding that Kei had lifted his head and was looking back at him. There was a little glint in his eyes, like he knew exactly what Akiteru was thinking and found it amusing. "Go out and shut the door behind you."

 

 

 

 

 **x.**  
"You're doing it wrong," Kei said.

Yuna Tsukishima had been focused on cooking dinner for that night, but she found herself at the dining room behind her when she heard her youngest son speaking.

Kei and Shouyou were sitting together at the table with their notebooks spread out in front of them. Exams were soon, so Yuna hadn't been surprised when Kei had asked if Shouyou could come over to study. She had been a little surprised when Kei and Shouyou had shown up without Tadashi and Tobio, but she knew what it was like to be a teenager in love. When she'd been in high school, she'd adored her friends and spending time with them but there had been plenty of times when she just wanted to be alone with her boyfriend.

"Uh?" Shouyou's eyebrows furrowed as he looked away from whatever he'd been looking at and over at Kei. "I thought you said to do it like this?"

"You do these ones," Kei said, leaning in so he was pressed against Shouyou's shoulder and tapping the end of his pencil against Shouyou's notebook, "like that, but you have to do the more advanced ones a bit different. It's the same formula, but you have to do a few more steps."

"I do?"

"Yeah," Kei said, nodding a little bit.

"Show me?"

Kei hummed a little bit before flipping his pencil around his in hand so he could scribble on Shouyou's notes. As he wrote, he said, "You were doing okay up until this point, but here you have to do this instead."

As Shouyou made a small noise of understanding, a smile settled on Yuna's face.

Kei was a difficult child to get along with, even when he was young he seemed to be content with no one but his brother, so she'd been so happy when he made friends with Tadashi. He'd grown even more difficult as he got older, but Tadashi had stayed by his side and he'd made even more friends when he entered Karasuno. When he'd been in middle school, she couldn't imagine him coming home with two people much less the four that he was always with now

Then he'd come home with Shouyou one day and announced they were dating. And Yuna had been _so happy_  because Kei had been looking happier every day since he started high school and that day he'd looked happier than he'd been in so long.

"Boys," she said, feeling particularly fond of her youngest and wanting to treat him, "would you like some strawberry shortcake for dessert?"

"Yes," Kei answered without any hesitation. Then he looked up from his notebooks, adding, "Aki's not coming tonight right?"

"Not that I know of," Yuna said. Akiteru dropped by without warning occasionally, but he was usually pretty good about letting her know when he was coming home for dinner so she could make sure she had enough for him.

"Good," Kei said. "He always takes the pieces with the pieces with the biggest strawberries."

"I know," Yuna said, because this was an old argument in their household. "I don't think you have to worry about that tonight."

"Kei," Shouyou said, after a moment had passed without either of them speaking again. "Did I do it right this time?"

"The answer looks right, but let me check it wasn't just luck."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> 2) Based on [this](https://tsukkishina.tumblr.com/post/159756733446/i-like-to-think-that-everyone-expects-tsukishima#notes) post. 
> 
> 3) I haven't been in this fandom recently, but I was doing a rewatch/reread and remembered how much I love Hinata Shouyou with literally anyone? So please let me know if my characterizations are off! 
> 
> 4) I worry these don't come off as Tsukishima being terrible like the prompt asks, but rather like Karasuno being jealous? I dunno. 
> 
> 5) Arbitary name for Tsukishima's mom. I know I could've used an actual character, but I thought that scene would fit more with a mother
> 
> 6) I...don't like the ending which seems abrupt or the title? Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
